


…и он щелкнул

by alicewinter_ao3



Series: Выпавшие из времени [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Во время битвы с Таносом, Тони вынужден принять единственно верное решение.
Series: Выпавшие из времени [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934785
Kudos: 4





	…и он щелкнул

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...And He Snapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711441) by [beatlechicksteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph). 



Тони увидел, что вокруг начали открываться порталы. Беннер сделал это. Он отменил щелчок. Повернул его вспять. Все, кто исчез после того, как они проиграли Таносу, вернулись. Тони с трепетом и волнением наблюдал, как Баки и ваканданцы возвращаются. Он чуть не заплакал, когда увидел, как Питер, покачиваясь, вышел вместе с космическими пиратами. А потом его сердце забилось еще сильнее, когда появилась Пеппер с Гермионой.

Тони вдруг почувствовал невероятный прилив сил и энергии. Они смогут выиграть. Черт, они смогут выиграть! Он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как вся армия Ваканды обрушивается на войска Таноса, сорвал с головы шлем и принялся сражаться с удвоенной силой.

Когда Тони надел перчатку на руку, он на секунду остановился. Рука Беннера была разрушена. Он знал, что самому щелкнуть пальцами явилось бы самоубийством. Но что еще он мог сделать? Танос побеждал. Если он хочет спасти мир, то это его шанс. Тони должен был это сделать. Он оглянулся и увидел, как Пеппер и Гермиона сражаются спина к спине, и его сердце разбилось. Он только что вернул свою дочь, даже не успев толком воссоединиться с ней. Посмотрел в другую сторону и увидел, как Питер сражается рядом с Кэрол Денверс. С его детьми все будет в порядке. Питер и Гермиона будут в порядке. Тони знал, что они оба присмотрят за Морган и позаботятся о том, чтобы она услышала все истории о своем отце. Питер возьмет ее в свои паучьи приключения, а Гермиона покажет магию.

Тони замер.

_Гермиона покажет магию._

Гермиона была ведьмой! Она пришла из волшебного мира!

Тони посмотрел на нее снова, стрелявшую из палочки заклятиями, сражающуюся против сил Таноса. Он вспомнил, как они нашли ее всю израненную, но пришли волшебники и вылечили ее.

Внезапно он почувствовал себя более уверенным и довольным принятым решением. Теперь он не собирался колебаться. Потому что все будет хорошо.

Тони поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/konkursi/4410-kubok-hogsa-2020.html)


End file.
